1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to reclosable packages wherein tear strips are provided within the flanges of the reclosable zippers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous designs of easy-opening reclosable packages have typically included tear features such as laser scoring, perforation, tear beads or similar structures formed on the package film or by separate addition of an element. However, this prior art did not provide a tearing feature through direct modification of the zipper flange at the top of the package, particularly those including multiple-track self-locking zippers. Similarly, some previous designs of reclosable packages did not provide a full combination of reduced manufacturing costs, increased hermeticity and reliable ease of opening.